Purity
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Kuronue is made a god when he dies and the others suppress his memories. But can the seal hold when he is faced with his mate? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Purity

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Romance,

Summary: After dying, Kuronue was made into a god for the purity he possessed. However, the other gods suppressed his memories of his time with Youko Kurama. Will his sealed memories stay sealed when he is faced with his mate?

Couples: Kuronue/Youko,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kuro: Bwa-hah! I love Kuronue and Youko so much!

Youko: Thank you.

Kuro: You're welcome. Anyway, told you all I had another in the works! Enjoy!

Ah, Ningenkai is beautiful in the Spring.

There's so many couples out, mingling with the falling sakura, offsetting what may've been a storm of pink with their colored clothing and hair.

I've always enjoyed watching the mortals. The others have always been uncomfortable with this, especially when I watch couples. I have no idea what the problem is; it's not like I've got any chance of falling in love. Sure, there's a part of me that screams out for love-screams that I was once like these mortals I watch-but I know that isn't possible. I've always been a god, after all.

Ah, but it is so very entertaining to watch the mortals in the drama called love.

Oh, but what is this?

_That's_ no ordinary mortal. There's a yokai inside that mortal.

Strange…The yokai's aura feels so familiar…And it shouldn't, really. I've never been around any yokai before. I'm the god of purity, after all, and everyone knows that few yokai are pure of heart.

But it's still so familiar…I have to find out why.

Why do I see straight silver hair instead of the blood-red hair that looks oddly like a spider? Why do his green eyes suddenly shine gold when I am close enough to see them? And why, in all the seven hells, am I so angry that he is being stalked by a group of girls?

I'm a god! This yokai-mortal shouldn't draw me to him so much!

But he does.

And it isn't even the beauty of the mortal. Which, I will admit that he _is_ beautiful, but there's something about his beauty that doesn't fit him. It's the yokai inside him that I cannot ignore. I feel that I…that I must be near him.

And so, as I step in front of him, part of me cheers, having finally gotten what it wanted. Yet at the same time, another part of me screams that I've found my doom.

A/N: How'd you all like that little taste? (evil smirk) Review and I'll update! You guys don't even get a preview because I really don't want to ruin anything for ya! Well, you'll start getting one after this chapter, just not during this one. Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Purity

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Romance,

Summary: After dying, Kuronue was made into a god for the purity he possessed. However, the other gods suppressed his memories of his time with Youko Kurama. Will his sealed memories stay sealed when he is faced with his mate?

Couples: Kuronue/Youko,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any gods that may make appearances in this fic.

Kuro: Wow, Kuronue, you're pretty damn famous for only being in the one movie.

Youko: That's because of the effect he can have on people.

Kuronue: That's right. (Grin)

Kuro:…(Shrug) Guess so. Since I love him, too. Anyway, onto the next chapter! Oh! Doing new poll! Please vote!

…

Hmm, that's an odd thing to watch.

As I stand before the red-haired yokai-mortal, his eyes continue to switch between green and gold. While this is interesting, I'm starting to get queasy from the constant change, so I close my eyes, hoping to focus on the green. When I reopen them, his eyes stay green. Whoot!

Ok, so maybe I have picked up some mortal mannerisms. I can't think of any other god who would use "Whoot."

Anyway, ignoring my shortcoming as a god, the yokai-mortal was staring at me with an extremely familiar wariness. It's so strange that everything he does is so familiar to me, and it strikes melancholy into my heart.

I need to talk to him alone, somewhere private. Maybe he can clear things up for me.

"I'm so glad you came to meet me! I was worried you wouldn't show!" I wrap my arm around his waist, leaning close to his ear. "I need to talk with you, so play along."

He looks at me strangely after my whisper, but doesn't argue. Instead, he smiles at me, nodding. "Of course I came to meet you, Kuronue. I haven't seen you in quite awhile." We began walking, acting as though there was nothing wrong.

Even though there was.

How could he know my name? Was it just a lucky guess? But judging from how he had stiffened after making that comment, even he was surprised. Man, this is getting weird.

I notice as a few low-level kami from the sakura trees appear, watching me with this yokai-mortal with anguished faces. A few of them turned to whisper with their neighbors, but I don't really care. They can whisper all they want. I'm going to talk with this boy if it's the last thing I do in Ningenkai for the rest of my everlasting life.

We walk for quite awhile before he turns suddenly, facing me and removing my arm from around his waist. "We lost my followers quite awhile ago."

I nod, distracted. There was something about his voice that was screwing with me now. I kept thinking that it was supposed to be deeper than it is. "I'm sorry. I'm distracted. Hold on, let me take a second and I'll introduce myself." He nods, staring at me when I shake my head rapidly. I found that the mortal childrens' way of clearing their thoughts actually works a long time ago. "All right, sorry about that."

"Who are you?" He asks, and there's the wariness back full force, though it never really went away.

"I'm the God of Purity. And frankly…I want to know who you are." I reply, looking at him as surprise and distrust appear in his eyes. Which makes sense. I wouldn't just trust anyone who appeared, claiming he is a god. "Would you like some proof?"

"No. I had a feeling you were a higher being. Your aura feels a lot like Koenma's." He says, tapping a finger against his chin. "Though what the God of Purity would want with me is a good question."

"It's your aura. I can tell that there's a yokai inside of you and well…His aura feels so familiar…And it's weird. See, I've never met a yokai before and that his aura is familiar to me is strange. I was hoping that you could explain things to me." I look at him, pleading probably through my eyes. He stares at me for a little longer before shaking his head and shrugging.

"I have no idea. You seem familiar to me, though I'm sure we've never met, but I have no idea why." I sigh. Perhaps I could stay with him…

"Would it be all right if I stayed with you for awhile? Maybe if we're around each other for awhile, then we might figure it out." He stares at me for a bit. "Well, you mentioned Koenma, which means you're probably one of his Spirit Detectives and thus, he can't say anything against it. Besides, I outrank him."

"…All right. I have no idea why I'm agreeing to this, but all right. My name is Shuuichi Minamino, by the way." He turns, motioning for me to follow him as he begins to lead me back to his home. I really hope this plan works…

"And his name?" I ask, meaning the yokai.

Shuuichi didn't answer for a moment. "Youko Kurama." And when he finally does answer, I kind of wish he hadn't because my heart burns with a longing that I can't explain and it hurts really badly. And it definitely confirms that what I'm feeling is because of that yokai.

A/N: Man, these chapters are kinda short, aren't they? Don't worry, I promise to try making them longer. And in the next chapter, you'll all know why Youko doesn't recognize Kuronue immediately. He just feels drawn to Kuronue like Kuro does to him.

Preview:

"Yusuke, you must keep that god away from Kurama!" I listen in as Koenma gave his Spirit Detective orders. And why shouldn't I? They're talking about me!

"What? Why?"

"Because that god will cause a serious problem with Youko Kurama! And Kurama is already having trouble keeping Youko in check! If Kuronue were to stay around, then Youko may take complete control and Kuronue might recover his memories!" He exclaims. My memories? What does he mean, recover my memories?

R&R, please!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: Purity

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Romance,

Summary: After dying, Kuronue was made into a god for the purity he possessed. However, the other gods suppressed his memories of his time with Youko Kurama. Will his sealed memories stay sealed when he is faced with his mate?

Couples: Kuronue/Youko,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any gods that may make appearances in this fic.

Kuro: Mm…We get a lot of questions in our reviews, don't we?

Youko: That's because you're good at leaving things for people to question.

Kuro:…

Kuronue: That isn't really an insult, KuroSakura. So, shall we address some of them?

Kuro: I guess so. Youko, you know which one to work with.

Youko: Yep. Yes, I do have my memories. Like KuroSakura-chan said, she is going to let you all know why I don't recognize Kuronue in this chapter.

Kuronue: Read and enjoy!

…

I'm not sure I like Shuuichi's friends very much.

Yusuke Uremeshi, the actual Spirit Detective is loud and brash, always acting before thinking. Though, it is always very fun to watch him and Keiko. They are very entertaining and I cannot wait until they do finally admit their love for one another. It will be something that I must be sure to watch and wait for when I return home.

Kazuma Kuwabara…I don't know if there's really anything I can say about this boy. He's loud, idiotic, and madly in love with a young koorime, Yukina. I don't really like him, but he'd be fun to steal possessions from, if he were to have anything of value.

…Where did that idea come from? I'm a god, not a thief.

Lastly, we have Hiei. Strangely, he's the one I dislike the most. Perhaps it's the looks he gives to Shuuichi that I don't like. It could also be the knowing looks he gives me. I hate feeling like someone knows more about me than I want them to.

At any rate, Shuuichi introduced me to them in order to let them know that he had a god staying with him. Hiei glared violently before giving me an appraising look and looking back at Shuuichi. What a strange little man…

Now, I'm back at Koenma's palace, waiting for Yusuke to get out of a meeting with the little brat so we can go back to Ningenkai.

"Yusuke, you must keep that god away from Kurama!" I listen in as Koenma gave his Spirit Detective orders. And why shouldn't I? They're talking about me!

"What? Why?"

"Because that god will cause a serious problem with Youko Kurama! And Kurama is already having trouble keeping Youko in check! If Kuronue were to stay around, then Youko may take complete control and Kuronue might recover his memories!" He exclaims. My memories? What does he mean, recover my memories?

"Kuronue? Is that what his name is? He and Kurama never mentioned a name…"

"Yusuke, this is not the time to be getting distracted by trivial matters!" Koenma screeches. "You must keep them apart!"

"Why don't you? Or, if you are completely determined to have someone else do your dirty work, why don't you ask Hiei? He seems to know more about all this than the rest of us." Yusuke comments, and I can even imagine his shrug of 'whatever.'

"Because you know that Youko does not like how close Kurama and Hiei are becoming. He does not approve of the possible relationship at all. If we antagonize him with Hiei, then he may still take control and we'd be in the same predicament. It has to be you."

I stop listening after that. Something about the conversation made me sick to my stomach and gave me a migraine of a headache. Yusuke can find a different way back to Ningenkai.

…

Shuuichi's house is very…neat.

There's really nothing else I can say about it, since that's what it is. It has personality of all of its occupants save Shuuichi himself. There are pictures of him here and there, but nothing that seems to be really him.

Thankfully, his mother is very understanding and allows her son to do as he pleases. She was overjoyed at the prospect of having one of her 'precious boy's' friends staying with them. Of course, Shuuichi managed to come up with an extremely convincing reason for me to not be attending school with him, leaving me at home with his mother for the entire day.

He must really believe that gods mean no harm. Good thing I don't.

"So, what would you like to know about my Shuuichi?" Shiori set a cup of tea before me and sat on the other side of the table. "You two are friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering what you could tell me about him. See, parents always say things that people themselves wouldn't." I smile kindly at her and she buys it. Sweet. I really like the glamour I'm using to disguise my true features.

Instead of my long midnight-black hair, I have short dusty brown hair. Doesn't stand out as much as Shuuichi's red hair, but perhaps that's a good thing. My eyes are a chocolate brown, which truthfully drives me insane. I like my natural purple eyes. I also happen to have lightly tanned skin instead of the moonlit pale I was graced with at Creation. Oh, and my ears are natural. Otherwise, everyone would be able to tell I was different, since most people don't have tapering ears. If I weren't using one, then perhaps Shuuichi would know why I seem so familiar, but I really can't. Most mortals can't stand the full aura of a god.

"Well, that's true, without a doubt. We parents see you kids as perfect, you know." She smiles and sips her tea, her smile growing as I sip mine and compliment it. "Well, my Shuuichi, he's a very good boy. Always does his homework and is top of his class, you know." I nod, though I had no idea that he was so smart. She continues to chatter on about Shuuichi's good points for a few minutes, before her face takes on a saddened look.

"Is something wrong, Shiori-san?" She asked me to call her Shiori, since 'Ma'am' made her feel old. She smiles slightly, though it was troubled.

"I'm not sure I should mention this…But perhaps you can tell me if he's ever acted strangely around you as well." She sets her tea down and looks me straight in the eyes and I'm suddenly hit with the thought that she knew that her son and I were not normal boys. "You see, Shuuichi has had…some past dreams that…Well, they scare me. He's never told me what happens in these dreams, but I've heard him talking during them, and I begin to think that Shuuichi has lived far longer than the 17 years that I've raised him.

"And I realize that Shuuichi has a life that he doesn't tell me about. It's obvious in the looks that he and his other friends share, and I can tell that you are a part of that 'other life' as well. I'll understand if you can't tell me everything, but please, Yuki, if you know anything about these dreams, I am begging you to tell me." Her eyes pleaded with me to tell her if her little boy is suffering and hiding it from her so much that I didn't even recognize that she had called me by the name "Yuki" which Shuuichi and I came up with to hide my identity. Not that I told even him what my name was. I could understand why she would believe that Shuuichi is hiding things from her, since she's getting re-married soon and he wouldn't want to cause problems for her.

I sigh and nod slightly. I won't promise to tell her much, but enough that she should be reassured and Shuuichi should be able to hide comfortably. "All right, Shiori-san. I will tell you what I am able."

She smiles gratefully this time and takes a steadying sip of her tea. "Then I will explain what I have heard Shuuichi say during these dreams.

"First of all, he doesn't have them all the time. Rather, or at least, as far as I know, he has them for one week every year around the same time. These started when he was about 10 years old and have continued since then. He starts off in a deep sleep, with laughing and having a good time, so far as I can see. Then, there's a shout of 'no' and he'll wrench around-"

Her words were lost on me for a few moments. I had a distinct image of a red pendant flying through the air, its chain snapped. My hand was reaching to grasp it, though I missed and ran after it.

"-and he'll begin to cry, screaming for someone named Kuronue. Then he'll wake up and pretend it never happened." She finishes, the loss of her voice pulling me from the vision I was experiencing. Kuronue? Me? "Do you know anything, Yuki?"

I sit there for a moment, not sure what to say. I didn't know that vision, yet I could tell that it was true and a memory. And that Shuuichi calls for me…I look up and Shiori and fake a saddened smile. "Unfortunately, Shiori-san…All I know is that sometimes, Shuuichi has memories of his past lives." And while she nods fervently, happy to finally have an explanation for her son's strange behavior, I feel a pang of guilt for lying to her. But until I figure out what is going on, I can't tell anyone anything.

And between Koenma's statements about my memories and what Shiori has said, there's a lot I have to figure out.

And there's one place that I can check for information.

A/N: Whew! So, do you all get why Youko doesn't recognize him completely? For one, Kuronue doesn't look like himself and for two, he's actually still deep in Kurama's subconscious. I know the second one wasn't really in the chapter, but it's still there. Anyway, preview:

What the hell is he doing here?

Hiei smirks at me as I dig through the cabinets, looking for one file that simply _must_ be here though I can't find it. "It's not there. I've searched for that folder many times, as has Kurama. You won't find it, Kuronue."

R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Title: Purity

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Romance,

Summary: After dying, Kuronue was made into a god for the purity he possessed. However, the other gods suppressed his memories of his time with Youko Kurama. Will his sealed memories stay sealed when he is faced with his mate?

Couples: Kuronue/Youko,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any gods that may make appearances in this fic. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Hell is Living Without You" by Alice Cooper!

Kuro: And we're back! Finally!

Youko: Yeah, you've been ignoring us…

Kuronue: Do FFVII and Dragon Knights mean that much to you?

Kuro: I happen to like crossovers, thank you very much. And you two are quite important in Overprotective, too. Besides, I get bored easily. That's why I'm always working on like six-thousand different things at once.

Youko: Except for you scholarship stuff.

Kuro: Shush! I'll do what I did to Vincent and Sephiroth to you!

Kuronue: No, you won't. They're basically human. We already have weird traits, making it impossible for you to do anything like that to us.

Kuro: …(pout)

…

Well, I expected a little more trouble to get in here than I actually ran into. I didn't think I'd be able to teleport right in. Perhaps I should be slightly worried about that, since they're clearly hiding something from me. And since they are, then they wouldn't want to let me get right into the place where I can find those secrets right out…right?

Oh, whatever. I don't care. I'm going to figure this all out, so it doesn't matter about the distinct lack of security.

As I stare at the rows and rows of cabinets for the records, I'm suddenly worried. Would the information I'm looking for be under 'Youko Kurama'? Or maybe 'Shuuichi Minamino'? Finally, I shake my head and head for the 'K's. Might as well try my own name first. After all, I've been to the Hall of Records before, and I've seen records on the other gods, so why wouldn't there be one on me?

…

What the hell is he doing here?

Hiei smirks at me as I dig through the cabinets, looking for one file that simply _must_ be here though I can't find it. "It's not there. I've searched for that folder many times, as has Kurama. You won't find it, Kuronue."

I freeze and turn to stare at him. I open my mouth to demand how he knew my name, and he reaches up, tapping the Jagan eye that Shuuichi told me about.

"I can see through your glamour, Kuronue. You're not holding very tightly to it, anyway."

I scowl slightly at him, slamming the cabinet shut. "And how would you know who I am, Hiei? You are a yokai. Has Koenma told you my identity as well?"

"Of course not. I remember you from when you were still a yokai and with Youko Kurama. Before you head off to search for your name within Youko Kurama's files…" I pause in the middle of my long stride to that section. "You aren't mentioned. They cut everything about your past life from every record in this place."

I turn, growling at him slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about!" There. I finally lost my cool. This…This _yokai_ has managed to get under my skin with this prolonged contact with him.

But truthfully, I'm not frustrated with him. I'm frustrated with the way everything he says stirs a memory within me, but I get nothing definite from it. I want to _know_ what he's talking about. I want to know why I'm so attracted to Youko Kurama and I want to know why in all the seven hells that I'm so jealous of the looks Hiei gives to Shuuichi!

"Of course you don't. They did a good job sealing your memories. Too bad they did a less-than-stellar job at sealing Youko Kurama within Kurama when they realized where he was, or else I wouldn't have to come to you with this proposal." He frowns slightly. "This is not the best place to talk. Koenma has a ward set up to tell him whenever I have entered the Reikai."

I nod and teleport the two of us to my sanctuary. A little cove I found on an uninhabited island many years ago, it allows the most beautiful view of the moon at nights as well as the best privacy I've ever found in Ningenkai.

Hiei quickly claims a boulder as his own to sit upon and rests on arm across an upheld knee. I sit on a boulder close to his and look at him expectantly.

"I will tell you everything I know about you and your past life if you agree to one thing."

I tilt my head to the side mulling it over, though I consciously knew what I would say. I would say yes. There was nothing else I could do. As the God of Purity, I couldn't very well force him to tell me anything, since that's not exactly what I'm supposed to do. Not something a pure-of-heart person would do. And I have to know. I cannot stand this maddening longing and pangs of loneliness. No god should feel these things.

"I agree."

"Well, you're just as pure as the stories always claimed. You don't even know what I want you to do." Hiei smirks. "Hn. You've already agreed, so there's not taking it back now. You will make Youko Kurama back off. Shuuichi already belongs to me, though not in body. I will have him."

I groan inaudibly. I really should've thought that through a little more. However, if Hiei is willing to go through all this effort to make Shuuichi his, then that means he must truly love him. So, I suppose it isn't really that bad of a thing to agree to.

I nod and he smirks again, seeing that I will not go back on my word.

…

Ok, to make some noise. I don't think it would be good if Shiori were to hear me messing around in her son's room and come up here to find me searching it. In fact, I'm almost positive that would be a very, very bad thing.

Right, now he showed me how to work this CD player thing…Ah, there's the 'play' button. Good, good. Now, to start my search.

'_Cuz you're gone without a trace_

Hmm…Not there…

_Hell is living without your love_

_Ain't nothin' without your_

_Touch me_

_Heaven would be like hell_

_Is living without you_

Ah, there it is! Just as I saw it in my memory!

I hold the little necklace up in to the sun, the red pendant glittering beautifully. And then it all hits me.

Youko's smiling face filled with laughter, the jewels we collected, though none of them even compared with Youko in beauty, the feel of his skin against mine and his hands in my hair as our tongues entwined, vying for dominance though we both knew who'd win, the sudden panic as the chain on my pendant snapped, the terrible pain I felt, not at the bamboo piecing my body, but rather at the thought of leaving Youko behind and the thought of him joining me in death.

I fall to my knees as everything rushes through me, feelings that were lying dormant for far too long running and scattering throughout me, forcing my glamour to shatter and leave me exposed as who I really am.

Kuronue, the bat yokai turned god. Kuronue, the thief and partner of the Legendary Bandit Youko Kurama.

"Kuronue, my love…" A silky voice mutters from beside me, causing me to turn and see the silver-haired, golden-eyed yokai I've desired for so long, though I had not known it. "You've been gone for far too long…I knew the calling was your heart to mine…I was merely held too deep to answer the call…"

I spin on my knees as his arms envelop me and bury myself against his chest. I'd forgotten how great it feels to be held, to be _loved_. He strokes my hair, whispering words that I'll never be able to remember, and throughout it all, Shuuichi's CD continues to play.

_"Do not forget, Kuronue, that you agreed to help me with my problem."_

Hiei's thought comes and goes as fast as he does when he wishes to.

A/N: Holy…There's only like, two or three chapters left…That'll probably piss you guys off, huh?

Youko: (pout) I wanted more time in the chapter!

Kuronue: At least we have each other again.

Youko: Yeah, that's good.

Kuro: (rolls eyes) Go be mushy in the next chapter, ok? I have too much to work on right now to keep you two on the forefront of my brain.

Preview:

I took a deep breath. There was no way this was going to go over well. The elder gods never did like it when I got pushy. But I _have_ to see Enma-sama, or at least Tsuki-yomi-sama.

I'm going to give up this god business.

R&R, please!


End file.
